


情人节快乐❤

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2018
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 一篇小短文电话play 放置play
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	情人节快乐❤

“收到礼物了吗?”索尔靠在房间的墙上，他之前在开会，不过手机发来了消息，他送给弟弟的特殊礼物被签收了。  
他还记得洛基第一次给他送礼物。  
那是一个特殊的礼物——一条翠绿色的小蛇，他很高兴的把小蛇绕在他的手臂上把玩，脑子里还想着弟弟去哪了，为什么只把小蛇放在他寝宫的门外。  
这一想可不得了，他还听见了笑声，就像弟弟恶作剧得逞后甜甜的但又有些邪恶的笑。  
突然小蛇对着他的胳膊猛的咬了一口，“啊!!!!!”他猛的把小蛇甩在了地上，然后蛇又‘嘭’的一声变成了洛基，小蛇不是真的，但那笑声到是真的。  
“收到了，你买了什么啊，就不能直接回来拿给我吗。”洛基拿着盒子一屁股坐在了沙发上，他和索尔已经分开了许久，中庭的一场病毒让他们分隔两地，但至少礼物送到手了。  
“你打开来看看不就知道了?”索尔的语气更是让洛基疑惑，粉红色的包装，再加上大红色的丝带，“情人节礼物嘛!”，洛基夹着手机听着他说话，空出的双手解开了丝带。  
索尔听着电话那头没了声音，嘴角不免得弯了起来，“这是什么?!”弟弟终于开口了，索尔想着他看见礼物时的样子笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈哈这是你哥的鸡巴，保留好哦!”索尔第一次恶作剧成功，但随着电话那头安静的时间，他又紧张了起来。  
“洛基?”“……”“洛基?”“滚!”  
洛基把手机扔到了一边，礼盒里的大东西他已经很久没见过了，他和索尔因为复联抵抗病毒的事已经分居两个星期了，他到现在还没有尝过一点甜头。  
“弟弟?弟弟!去试试看舒不舒服呗!”电话还没挂，幸好这沙发够大够软，洛基直接躺在了手机旁边听着哥哥讲话，“哥哥……”洛基闭上了眼睛，索尔的声音在耳边就像是催情剂，索尔也清楚洛基在什么情况下才会叫他哥哥，想要的时候，或者求饶时。  
平躺着的姿势洛基很难取悦到自己，所以他换了个姿势，然后脱的只剩下了一件衬衫，动作产生的声音传到电话那头，让索尔也起了反应，他光是想着洛基现在的样子就上火。  
“准备好了吗，记得加些润滑液，一比一还原你哥的鸡巴，你一下子可吃不下。”洛基准没准备好他不知道，但他已经拉下裤链准备好了。  
“没……没呢，我总是弄不好，这润滑液根本滴不到那。”洛基的语气就像是要和润滑液打上一架，以前做爱时他只需要躺着或者靠在索尔的身上，但这次索尔可不在。  
“你照着我说的做，趴下来，屁股翘着直接往上面浇。”  
“这样会不会倒太多，嘶好凉!”润滑液顺着勾就往下流，有些滴到了沙发上，有些直接顺着囊袋滑到了阴茎上，“不会，你可以在往哥哥的鸡巴上倒一点，或者……你可以舔一舔!”索尔还准备了遥控器，不过他没告诉洛基，那根东西是电动的。  
洛基没有再说话，但是索尔听见了好多水声‘噗呲噗呲’的，小家伙肯定是倒好了润滑液，还忍不住去舔那玩意，“让哥哥听听水声好不好?”这确实很变态，但洛基依旧听话，他把手机放到了屁股后面，然后用手指慢慢的在后穴抽插，润滑液有些进去了，但抽出时又全被带了出来，他不得不把周围的润滑液抹掉，但越弄越湿，屁股上已是亮晶晶的一片。  
“可以把哥哥的鸡鸡放进去了哦!”索尔躺在床上也没闲着，听着手机里的水声越来越大，他更迫不及待的想听洛基娇喘了，电话里突然传来了杂音，手机被洛基碰到了地上，屏幕上滴满了润滑液。  
洛基用手撸了撸假阴茎，确实和哥哥的一样大，舔的时候连经脉都差不多，他哪管那么多，想撩一撩头发又不小心把润滑液弄到了脸上，洛基放好了假阴茎对准着自己就想一屁股往下做。  
“哈啊……”他高估了自己的能力，后穴现在最多只能吃下一个头，他真想不明白自己以前怎么吃下这一整根柱子的，“慢慢来，不要急。”洛基捡起了地上的手机，他只是一下没用力吃，后穴就把假阴茎的头部吐了出来。  
只是“啵”的一声，索尔就知道发生了什么，他的弟弟简直太可爱了，听着电话里的声音，索尔的手也忍不住撸动了起来。  
“用手压着别让它滑出来。”洛基照着哥哥的话调整了姿势，手和腰一点点的用力，又吃进了大半根，这下可以简单的抽插了，腰部忍不住的往下，手也不停的往外抽，爽的他接连呻吟了好几声出来，“啊哈哥哥……嗯。”。  
“全部吞进去了吗。”索尔听着弟弟的嗷叫，他感觉自己用手已经解决不了生理问题了，他索性从床上做直了起来，拿出了枕边的遥控器，按下了按钮，“不知道有没有延迟呢?”  
“什么?”洛基爽的一直叫，他没听清索尔在说什么，突然间屁股里的东西开始震动了起来，就像在穴里左右蠕动搅和一样，“啊哈什么东西，不要……”他原本想把它抽出来，可是身体总是不自觉的痉挛，反到把假阴茎吃的更深了。  
“舒服吗?”索尔笑道，其实他也没多好受，硬的发疼了也没办法舒缓，“停下哈啊，不要索尔……你啊……快停下”洛基整个人倒在了沙发上，突然的震动刺激让他爽的撑起了腰杆，脑袋抵着沙发，修长的腿勾着沙发的边缘微微颤抖，嘴里只能发出啊嗯哈之类的词汇。  
刺激过后的洛基喘起了粗气，合拢双腿后，手掌握上了自己的那根性器慢慢搓弄把玩，臀缝间只露出那根玩具的底座，“真想看看你现在的样子!去镜子前拍几张照片吧?”索尔拉起了裤链，说实话他现在还硬着，不过他依旧出了房间，“我走不动了，哥哥，我好累。”洛基的眼睛还红着，刚刚爽的他差点哭出来，现在就连走路的力气都没有了。  
他刚想站起来，腿一软又坐了回去，实在没力气了所以他也不勉强自己，坐在沙发上放空了一会思想，现在他也不知道电话挂没挂，今天的情人节好像就要一个人过了，想想也挺委屈，一个人在沙发上还有些凉意。  
他刚想眯起眼门外就传来了门铃的声音。然后便是索尔的叫喊。  
“洛基开门!”  
“嗯?!哥哥!”


End file.
